percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Mackenzie Ravel
Mackenzie Ravel is the Captain of The Rebellion Team Beta. She is a daughter of Eris. History Mackenzie Ravel was born to Mr. Johann Ravel and Eris. Mr. Ravel was a very young man(around 20) in love with Eris.They all lived together happily. Due to Eris' natural ability to create chaos, she caused a panic at a certain disco one night where Mr. Ravel was DJ-ing which lead to the death of Mr. Ravel and the "death" of Eris. She lived in an orphanage for 5 years until a satyr found her and took her to CHB at the age of 8.She had insulted Ares badly and got cursed by Ares when she was 12. She later joined The Hunters of Artemis. By the age of 15, she fell for Leo Valdez when he,Jason Grace ,and Piper Mclean crossed paths with them in their Quest to save Hera. She accidentally divulged the secret to Thalia not long after and got kicked out.Thus creating a hatred for Leo Valdez. She later followed The Rebellion Team Alpha into the Rebellion HQ and got recruited. She now is the Captain of The Rebellion Team Beta. Personality She was a soft and kind person before she came to CHB. Her hatred towards demigods started when she realized that her mother did not receive a cabin in CHB. It only strengthened when she got shunned out by the other campers after she received the curse of Ares. She has this natural love for Chaos. She hates love and believes that love is just a lie. She still secretly loves and hates Leo Valdez at the same time.She hates Artemis,The Hunters of Artemis, and Camp Half-Blood. She is kinda friendly if you get to know her. She does not hesitate to kill anyone (except Leo Valdez) if they get in her way. She has this not-so-secret. Love for music. Relationships --An interview with Mackenzie Ravel with yours truly as the host-- Arcus: Welcome everyone! Now my first guest for the day is known to be the only daughter of Eris ! Let's give a hand to Ms. Mackenzie Raven! Mackenzie: It's Ravel. Arcus: Oops sorry about that. Who the Hades wrote this script?! *throws cards away* Now Ms. Ravel, mind if ask you you opinion with the people I am going to mention? Mackenzie: Yeah Sure. Arcus: Now... Artemis? Mackenzie: Hate her. Arcus: Hunters of Artemis? Mackenzie: I hate majority of them. Arcus: Ares? Mackenzie: DummKopf placed a curse on me! I hate him! Arcus: your co workers in the Rebellion? Mackenzie: They are ok. Arcus: Now this would be my last question..... Leo Valdez? Audience: OOOOOOooooooo! Mackenzie: *turns a bright shade of crimson* I absolutely positively hate him. He makes my blood boil. I can't stand him. Can't even woo a girl right. Total loser. *says this in such an unconvincing way* ---Meanwhile on the Argo 2--- Leo: What did I do to her? Piper: Shut up Leo! WE have to get to the other side of the doors of death as soon as possible! Hazel: Arcus is such a good host. Frank: I like how she gives free stuff away. Jason: *imitating Arcus* You get a car! You get a car! EVERYBODY GETS A CAR! Nico: shh.... I'm watching my Korean telanovelas. *everyone on the Argo 2 looks at Nico* Nico: *not minding them* Kim no!! He's cheating on you with Jin!! Don't kiss him!!!! *throws phone * ---Back in ARCUSTHEGODDESSOFRAINBOWS Studios--- Arcus: Well...looks like Ms. Ravel has a crush on someone...*audience laughs and starts chanting Lenzie* Mackenzie: I do not agree with that statement! *audience continues chanting* Mackenzie: *still red* That's it I'm leaving! *punches a hole in the wall and leaves for the Rebellion HQ* Arcus: Well stay tuned guys for the next episode of Arcus show! --End of interview-- Appearance Mackenzie is a very a beautiful girl though most people don't notice it. She has maroon hair and brown eyes. She has the presence of a princess. She usually wears her hair in a ponytail with a silver headband. She usually wears black jeans and a black tank top. She also sports a different colored varsity jacket everyday saying "The Queen has been overthrown" on the back. She has fair skin and is quite thin. She has this look in chaotic look in her eyes. Abilities ADHD- Natural Battle Reflexes Dyslexia- She can read Ancient Greek The Chaotic Touch- She can will a person to do wrong by just touching them. The Curse of Ares- Every month there would be a day where in her strength increases into super human strength. She becomes too strong. Advanced Hunting Skills- She picked up a lot of hunting skills from the Hunters of Artemis. Advanced Hand to Hand Combat- She has learned to kill anybody with her bare hands. She picked this up from the Hunters of Artemis. Krav Maga-She has learned this deadly martial art from the Hunters of Artemis. She was the best known fighter who uses Krav Maga in the Hunters. It's even deadlier with the curse of Ares. The use of the Bow and Arrow- She had picked this up from the Hunters of Artemis. Bagh Nakh- this is her weapon of choice. It is a pair of Celestial Bronze tiger claws that can shoot out green balls of energy. Quotes "Excuse me?! Don't you dare call me sweetheart again! You... Filthy boy! " - Mackenzie when she first met Leo "Something has changed within me. Something is not the same. I'm through with playing by the rules of someone else's game." - Mackenzie quoting a few lyrics from "Defying Gravity" "Now let's see if I can spice things up in here......" - Mackenzie when she made a few Ares kids fight each other when she was 12 "I do not believe in this thing you call love. It is just a lie used for the procreation of our kind and as much I have such a liking to lies..... I hate this one." - Mackenzie to and old friend that she crossed paths with when in San Francisco "What is this feeling...so sudden and new? I felt the moment I laid eyes on you." - Mackenzie quoting another lyric from Wicked Etymology Mackenzie means "good-looking" while Ravel means "Rebel" so her name means "good-looking rebel". Mackenzie also means "fire-born; Child of the Wise Ruler" Which is an allusion to both her love of a fire-born and her being the leader of Team Beta of the Rebellion. Trivia *She loves cupcakes and bakes them every week. *She is very into musicals. *She has a very nice voice just like Idina Mendzel with the range of Sarah Brightman. *Her musical idols are Sarah Brightman and Idina Mendzel. *Her favourite musical is Wicked. *Her favorite song is "Defying Gravity". *She sings in the shower. *She sleeptalks. *Her favorite band is One Direction. (One direction is awesome!!!) *Her favorite color is scarlet. *Her favorite movie is SAW. *Her favorite playwright is Sir Andrew Lloyd Webber *She says that "The Phantom of the Opera is my second choice for my favorite musical. Andrew Lloyd Webber's masterpiece deserves nothing less than 2nd. I also love its musical score more than Wicked's because of the variety of the songs. Compared to Wicked, Wicked's songs are ...How do I put it?.... hmm...... Similar to others like "I'm not that girl" is very similar to "On my Own" from Les Miserables." *She would take 2-day vacations sometimes just to travel to New York to watch a musical. *Her dream is to one day play Christine Daaé in Phantom of the Opera and Glinda from Wicked. An interview with Mackenzie Ravel for her favorite things Arcus: Now let's welcome one of my favorite guests........Mackenzie Ravel!!!! Audience: Wooo Yeah! MACKENZIE!!! Random audience member: Be my girlfriend Arcus! Arcus: No! *Mackenzie walks out looking stunning in yet another varsity jacket* Mackenzie: Hello Arcus. Nice being here again. Arcus: Glad you are back. Now can I talk to you about your favorite things? Mackenzie: Sure. Ask away. Arcus: Favorite hobby? Mackenzie: Hmm.... That would be listening to music and watching musicals. Arcus:Mhmmm..... Favorite genre? Mackenzie: Pop I guess.... Arcus: Musicians? Mackenzie: One does not simply pick their favorite musician but I guess it would have to be.......... Maroon 5,One Direction, The Script, Coldplay, Pink, aaaaannnddd.......Cimorelli. Arcus: So you said you like watching musicals right? Mackenzie: yeah. Arcus: what are your top 5 favorite musicals? Mackenzie: Now this is tough..... Well... I guess Wicked would be number 1. The Phantom of the Opera in a close second..... Les Miserables in third. Miss Saigon in fourth and .... Mamma Mia! in fifth. Arcus: favorite broadway song? Mackenzie: Defying Gravity from Wicked Arcus: So Kenzie...... Can you sing us a little bit of that?? Mackenzie: Oh no no no..... I can't... Audience: Mackenzie! Mackenzie! Mackenzie!!!! Arcus: your audience is waiting.... Mackenzie: No. I won't. Arcus: Please.......... Mackenzie: No! Audience: *keeps chanting Mackenzie's name* Mackenzie: Fine! Play Defying Gravity minus one. *music starts playing* mackenzie: *sings* --5 minutes later-- Audience: *giving Mackenzie a standing ovation* mackenzie: Umm... thank you..... *bows* Arcus: well looks like we are out of time! Stay tuned for the next episode of Arcus Show! . Category:Demigods Category:Children of Eris